Wishing By Promises
by inviictuss
Summary: Hikari, still being the innocent girl, met T.K and the moment she saw his face, she fell inlove with him, but her Papa complicated situations, he made an arranged married for Hikari... To whom will Kari marry? Or whether she'll marry him at all? What woul


Wishing By Promises  
  
'Let the tears flow and flow,  
  
Don't be scared of what you know,  
  
For this day I promise,  
  
And this promise you must trust,  
  
That at a time someday,  
  
We will run, run away.'  
  
I will never forget those words that used to cheer me up and filled me with so much hope.  
  
In the year 1509  
  
I was still called 'The Young Mistress Of The Manor, Hikari,' and I never had been more happy in my life to be called that. It told me that I had power over the maids, the peasants and so on. Even though I was only 11 years old, I was hungered for power and I had the thirst too be superior. My Papa was a knight and he was one of the best ones there was!, I'm not quiet sure how he met my mama but one thing though, my Mama was the most beautiful lady on the surface of earth. At least that was what I thought.  
  
My bigger brother was training to be a knight and so he was the one who taught me how to write and God bless him for teaching me. Not so many brothers could be bothered with their little sisters, especially one that was almost 3 years younger than him! He was also the one who planned my birthday party! And it turned out to be the best party I had ever had. In that party was where I met him.  
  
I was turning 12 years old and as I walked down the stairs to the main hall, a blonde headed boy caught my eyes. I stopped in midway just to study his intriguing features. His hair was blonde almost golden, it was parted in the middle. His cerulean eyes glimmered and shone through me, that boy took my breath away!  
  
I continued to walk down the stairs and once I reached the floor, my brother, Taichi, came up to me and hugged me. It was the best moment of my life! My brother had never shown much brotherly love to me and now he did, maybe because he was sad that the very next day he had to leave with his 'knight.' He wouldn't be coming back for a long time when he leaves tomorrow. My brother gave me a beautiful necklace with the moon in the centre of it.  
  
"That's a good luck charm" Taichi said to me.  
  
"Thankyou…" I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
I would carry that necklace wherever I go.  
  
The party went on great and not boring at all! Finally I got introduced to him.  
  
"My name is Takeru, but you can call me T.K," he said.  
  
"Oh hi erm T.K, my name is Hikari," I replied.  
  
"I know who you are...your brother is my dad's apprentice," T.K said.  
  
"Oh…how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 14…Hikari, I have to go now…maybe I'll visit you sometime, it was a great party today…"  
  
T.K bent down and kissed me on the cheek and when he left, I could hear my heart beating rapidly and my cheeks were as red as a tomato! My brother questioned me about my cheeks, I pinched him and then I went outside for fresh air.  
  
The breeze caught my auburn hair and it blew from side to side. On top of this hill I could see all the land that my Papa owned. I could see the peasants, the Cottars and the Villeins working down there. I could see one little boy stealing a piece of bread and making a run for it. I chuckled quietly then went back inside.  
  
In The Year 1512  
  
My brother came back in January 22nd 1512! And behind him was T.K! Oh I was so happy to see his face again, I hadn't seen him for several years. I'd spent my time cooking, taking care of Mama, because she was expecting a baby to come. Lucky for me I just got released from my punishment. I got punished by my Papa because I laughed too loud on the dining table. Sometime being a girl was so hard I just wished that I was the opposite gender but of course that was impossible to happen. I was what I was.  
  
My mood was lifted up by Takeru's golden hair and his smile. I quickly finished writing my poetry then I went outside with T.K. He'd grown taller by the years and he looked much mature.  
  
"Hikari, do you want to go down to the village?" he asked.  
  
"Now?" I asked disbelievingly. I went to the village once but that was with Taichi and I had never liked the village. The floor was muddy and sticky filled with dirt and rubbish. There was even a smell that I wasn't used too.  
  
"Yeah…" T.K replied.  
  
T.K saw the hesitation on my face. That was when he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't let anyone touch you, just hold on tight to my hand…" he said.  
  
He said it so promising that I gave in and went down to the village with him, knowing deep inside that I would be scolded at when I get home. The walk from the Manor to the village took about 10-15 minutes and as I entered the village, I could smell the dirtiness from all the people around me. T.K didn't seem to care.  
  
The lady peasants wore something that looked so uncomfortable and dirty that I nearly puked. It looked like rags but not quiet rags. I didn't even know what it was. The ladies didn't even wear sandals or shoes, they walked bare feet on the ground. How disgusting! Their toe nails were filled with filth and mud and there seemed to be scratches on each of their legs. Was this life outside the Manor?  
  
Then out of no where a boy, just about T.K's age, ran up and inserted his hand into my pocket and got out the necklace that Taichi had given me. He ran away really quickly and I was hysterical.  
  
T.K shushed me and let go of my hand, he chased after the boy and I was left alone, in the village, not recognizing any of the faces around. Of course I didn't recognize anyone, I hardly ever visited the village! Not knowing what to do, I stood still and looked around for any signs of T.K or the boy who stole my necklace.  
  
After what seemed like years T.K returned, with his golden hair, dirtied by mud and his left cheek bruised. His light coloured pants turned into darker shades of it. He walked up to me and then he dangled my necklace from side to side in front of my face. I grabbed it off him and frowned.  
  
"What? I got your necklace back…" T.K protested.  
  
"I know and I really appreciate it, but, you're bruised and you looked really dirty and if I didn't know you, I could have mistaken you for being a cottar!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What am I going to tell my parents?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, before I return I'll swim in the lake…" T.K answered coolly.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I'll take you back home first…"  
  
We walked back home and he held my hand protectively and I never felt more safe in my life. Just before we reached my manor he let go of my hand and told me he would be back later after he cooled himself. I nodded and walked inside, hoping no one noticed that I was gone. My heart was filled with dread when I saw my Mama and my Papa sitting down by the fire. I tried to tip-toe up the stairs but they heard me.  
  
"Hikari! Come here!" My Papa boomed.  
  
I walked up to them with my head hung low.  
  
"Oh my goodness what is that smell?" My Mama asked.  
  
"Err- I fell outside Mama and the ground must have been really stinky…" I lied.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I guess you could take a shower later, but this would be your only shower till a few months time…." My Mama said.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"We would like to discuss something with you, Hikari…" My Papa said.  
  
I kept my mouth shut and let my dad continue on.  
  
"You're almost 15 now, it is time you find a husband to marry…" (AN. This is life in Medieval times so it was like that, and they hardly took showers!! Ahh!)  
  
I still kept quiet, hoping that it would be T.K.  
  
"I think that I've found a worthy son-in-law…"  
  
"Who is it Papa?" I finally asked.  
  
"Do you know the people that Taichi had been living with?" My Papa asked me.  
  
I nodded, my hopes lifted up.  
  
"You will marry his first son…"  
  
"Takeru?" I asked.  
  
"Oh not him, Takeru is the second youngest, it is Yamato you are going to marry in a year's time…!"  
  
My heart sunk low as the tears crept under my eyelids.  
  
"But Papa, Takeru is almost 17, how old…is…is this man?" I asked.  
  
"He's 25 turning 26…"  
  
"Papa, I can't marry him, I DON'T want to marry him!!!" I yelled furiously at my Papa.  
  
My Papa advanced forward towards me and slapped me hard on the face. I looked up at him, the Papa that I used to admire so much. The tears streamed down my face freely. I ran outside out of the manor and I crashed to a muscular body. I looked up and saw T.K's concerned face.  
  
"What's wrong, Kari?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh it's bad, everything is wrong!" I cried.  
  
T.K patted my back then kissed my forehead lovingly. He held me by the hip and took me to sit beside the lake.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, eyes deep with concern.  
  
"My Papa, he…he…made arrangements for me to marry your brother, Yamato…" I said as I sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
I could feel his body tensed up.  
  
"T.K, I don't want to marry him, I just want to stay here and be by your side…I know I've only met you after several years but I feel like I've known you forever, maybe it is because I always dream of you every night, so you're not a stranger anymore…!" I cried.  
  
"Let the tears flow and flow, don't be scared of what you know, for this day I promise and this promise you must trust, that at a time someday, we will run, run away…" T.K said softly.  
  
"Let the tears flow and flow, don't be scared of what I know, for this day you promised and this promise must I trust, that at a time someday, we will run, run away…" I said after him.  
  
"Just chant this everyday that I'm gone ok? Because tonight I have to return back home, I'll talk to my Papa about it and I'm sure that we'll be together Hikari…"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Next to that lake, while the sun was setting, I had my first real kiss with the boy that I loved.  
  
In the year 1513  
  
"Let the tears flow and flow, don't be scared of what I know, for that day he promised, and that promise must I trust, that at a time someday, we will run, run away…" I chanted.  
  
"Oh Kari come of it! You've been chanting that for the last year, before you went to sleep, before you ate, before you took a shower, when you woke up, when you were outside, just what is it you're chanting? Look I don't even want to know, you're getting married today! You should be happy…!" My Mama exclaimed.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. My auburn hair was pinned up into a French bun with an angelic white clip. My ruby red eyes were blank with no expression. I felt the white gown on my body and I admitted that I looked astonishing!  
  
"Oh look, there's the music, let's go down that aisle!" My Mama squealed.  
  
It was as if it was her marriage and not mine. I walked down with the bouquet of flowers in my hand. I looked at the front and saw my husband to be. He had cool blonde hair and sapphire eyes. He was handsome, but he was nothing compared to T.K.  
  
The wedding ceremony proceeded but my mind was on T.K. I heard he, like my brother, became a page then a squire then a knight. He was out battling in battle right now and I pray that he was ok.  
  
"Err- Miss Yagami Hikari…your answer?" the priest asked me.  
  
I realized what answer he was after. With no emotion or expression what-so- ever I said "I do."  
  
Then my mind went back to T.K and it was like that until the end when Yamato was to lift up my veil and kissed me. It was after the ceremony did something tragic happened. A knight came running inside and he talked quietly to Yamato, my ears had gone sharper by the year and I could hear what he was saying.  
  
Oh God, not Takeru.  
  
I sat down, frozen and sick to the stomach. I gathered a little more information, then with Yamato by my side, I ran outside. It was there that I saw my worst nightmare. T.K in deep pain. I ran to him and knelt down beside him. I grabbed his cold hands.  
  
His eyes scrutinized me, then he smiled gently.  
  
"I will always love you, Kari…' he said.  
  
"Don't die, T.K…" I said.  
  
He managed a weak smile.  
  
"I wish Hikari, oh I wish…Matt you take good care of her, you hear?"  
  
Yamato grunted which was a really poor reply for a yes.  
  
"You promised T.K, you promised!" I cried and I talked desperately in his last moments.  
  
"Indeed I did…" Takeru kissed my hand then his eyes closed and it never opened again.  
  
I cried my eyes out as everyone gathered around T.K and me.  
  
"Let the tears flow and flow, don't be afraid of what I know, for that day he promised, and that promise must I trust, that at a time someday, we will run, run away…"  
  
That was when I realized, I would run away with him, when I meet him…up there. 


End file.
